


Punishment

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Punishments, Remus is a brat, Sub Logan, dom janus, sub Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: “Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt.”
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 140





	Punishment

Remus's words catch in his throat when he sees the stern look on Janus's face. Any joke he wanted to make dies on his tongue and he immediately scrambles into a kneeling position, hands rested in his lap. Janus nods approvingly before turning to face Logan.

"Logan, darling. Could you go get the paddle for me?" He asks.

Logan nods and speed walks over to the toy drawer. Janus turns back to Remus, holding eye contact as he slowly removes his gloves. Remus can already feel himself twitching under his clothes and he licks his lips.

"Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt," Janus hisses out. Remus shivers at the change in tone and nods.

Logan comes back over with the paddle held tight in his hands. Janus smiles at him and kisses him, murmuring _'good boy'_ as he pulls back.

Janus takes the paddle from Logan and turns back to Remus. "So, do you have anything you want to say before we start?"


End file.
